Allison Wind and the Day Her Brother Made The Biggest Mistake Ever
by Purrincess Alix
Summary: Allison Wind is a girl with powers and a remote that can teleport fictional characters to a dimension that she created for them to watch their own shows. She also has a little sister, and a little brother, who's an idiot (he is so screwed). And that's where our story begins.
1. What Just Happened?

**Hi, I'm Ali, the author of this fanfic. Be aware, this is my first one, so it may not be very good. I'm also looking for prompts and ideas, so that after this I have more to write. The idea will be credited to the commenter, of course. Anyhow, I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own any characters expect my OCs (who will be in the next chapter). All** **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug And Chat Noir** **characters belong to Thomas Astruc/Jeremy Zag, and the team that makes the series.**

It was a sunny day in Paris, and Marinette had slept in, as usual. "Come Marinette, wake up! We're gonna be late!" Tikki was saying, trying to wake her. "You have 10 minutes to get ready and get to school!"

Now, _this_ , of all things, was enough to make Marinette get up and rush around trying to get ready so that she wouldn't be late for school. "Ahhhhhh! Tikki, I'm gonna be late!"

Tikki chuckled. "What am I going to do with her?"

Running down the stairs at full speed (and surprisingly not tripping) she rushed out the bakery's front door while simultaneously grabbing a croissant and calling "Bye Maman, bye Papa!". Like Tikki, they just chuckled and went on with their day. This was a normal occurrence in the Dupain-Cheng household, after all.

Marinette bolted across the street, dashed up the front steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, ran into her classroom, and made it into her seat just as the bell rang.

"Whew." She said, turning to Alya. "I thought I was going to be late."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She replied. "Now be quiet, class is starting. Wouldn't want to get in trouble, would you? Not after all of the tardies you've had."

"Good point." Marinette said, getting out her notebook and putting her attention on the teacher and the lesson.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be studying-"

And then the whole room dissolved and went black.

 **So, I know this first chapter is kind of short, sorry about that, but I figured that this was the best place to end this chapter, on a cliffhanger, you know? Hope you like the chapter, and updates will be out whenever possible. I also don't know how to rate/make a description for my stories, so I'll work on that.**


	2. Expainations, Kind Of

**Hey! Sorry I was on a hiatus for so long and didn't say anything. I was at camp, and then I procrastinated. Anyways, get ready for the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

* * *

 **Alec : Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

"Oh I remember this!" Mylene said. "This is the stormy weather attack!"

"Yeah, Chat made a lot of stupid puns during this one." Marinette muttered. Only Adrien heard, but he didn't say anything, only thinking:

How would she know that? And why does she think my pawsome puns are stupid! Their amazing!

( **Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore : Hi!**

 **Mireille : (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

* * *

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

* * *

 **Marinette : Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon : But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

"Awwwwwe! She looks up to you! That's so cute!" Rose squealed.

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

"Ugh, as if it would look good anyways." Chloe said. But the class, used to how mean she was, just ignored her and went back to watching the show.

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **(Marinette grabs her phone.)**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **(Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

 **Tikki : Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"What is that?! And why would you have to fight supervillains Marinette?" Max said.

Adrien said, "Is that a kwami?"

Marinette was shocked. "How do you know about kwami's?

Allison then stepped in. "OK, time to turn your attention to the giant dragon that just appeared in room, thank you! Now, on with the episode."

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya : Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

"Oh I remember this!" Alya and Marinette said, though Marinette's face was as red as her suit, and she groaned.

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Marinette buried her face in her hands while Adrien chuckled. He had gotten used to her stuttering in front of him, though he had thought that she hated her, which left his now to wonder: Why would she do that if she doesn't hate me?

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon: Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no…**

The class chuckled, many saying, "Classic Marinette."

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **(Manon runs off)**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"No way is she gonna believe that!" Chloe said.

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"OMG she did."

Alya laughed and said "Eat your words Chloe."

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

* * *

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Was that supposed to make her feel better?" Ayla said.

"I'm pretty sure it was. You know, I've heard rumors that he's Chloe's cousin. Granted, I also heard that Adrien and Chloe are cousin's, so that might not be true." Allison said.

* * *

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth : (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"Who is he? He's creepy." Juleka said, and the class agreed, Marinette and Adrien thinking: So this is how he does it.

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

* * *

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

 **(The power suddenly goes down)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma enters the elevator)**

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

 **(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

* * *

 **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"Ugh, as if Adrien would want to marry you! Besides, he's already mine, right Adrikins?"

By the end of her sentence, Allison, Adrien, and Marinette were all steaming mad. "He is not a piece of property Chloe!" Marinette yelled. "He doesn't belong to anyone!"

"I don't even like you like that Chloe! We are just friends! And the longer I've been at school with you, the longer I've realized how mean you are!"

Allison simply waved her hand in the air and duct tape appeared over Chloe's mouth.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Vincent : Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

"Oh, Ayla. Always the voice of reason." Allison said. "You are a savior to us all."

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

* * *

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

* * *

 **Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

* * *

 **Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Dude, what is with him and spaghetti?" Nino said.

Adrien just shrugged.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

* * *

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

* * *

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Wrong thing to say bro." Nino said.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

* * *

 **Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Really, that's the best you could come up with?" Chloe said, hyaving somehow gotton off the duct tape.

"Well, I think it was sweet of her to do that." Adrien said.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

Marinette sighed. "I wish." she muttered.

"Hmm? What was that Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Oh n-nothing!.

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

"Sad little village kids? Ok then." Allison said.

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

 **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

The class interrupted into a chorus of: "Holy Hell", "What. The. Fuck.", "You're Ladybug?!", and on Chloe's part "GIVE ME THOSE EARINGS RIGHT NOW MARITRASH OR I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Adrien immediately came to her defense, insanely mad (we all know why, but they don't).

"Chloe, you have to earn the Miraculous! They are not an item that can be bought, sold, or stolen! Also, don't you ever call her Maritrash again because she is so much more than you'll ever be!"

Chloe looked genuinely terrified. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alya was asking Marinette.

"Because I couldn't, otherwise Hawkmoth could have attacked you!"

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien : Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg : I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**

 **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

The class again interrupted into the same chorus, with Marinette saying "Of all the people in Paris, it had to be you." and Chloe saying:

"That mangy cat is my Adrikins?! Ugh!"

Marinette's face went bright red with anger. She said in a calm but deadly voice "He is NOT a mangy cat. He also said himself that he doesn't like you like that. So, he. Is. Not. YOURS!"

"OK, that's it! I don't even care about the rest of the episode! You people need answers, and I need to see the Plagtik ship happen. So, Plagg, Tikki, you can come out now." Allison said.

Plagg and TIkki flew toward each other at lighting speed, and hugged super tight, then kissed, making Allison squeal.

"Hey, can I talk you?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"Sure." he replied.

"Plagg, there's camembert in the mini-fridge, and Tikki, there's cookies in the cookie jar. For the rest of you, go to the door on your left and you'll find snacks, popcorn, and other things." Allison was saying.

Marinette and Adrien went into one of the corners of the room to talk.

"So...you're Ladybug." Adrien said.

"Yup. A-and y-your Chat Noir."

"Yup. Question: Why do you always stutter around me?"

"Hehe.. I may or may not have had a crush on you since you gave me your umbrella on the second day of school…" she then started to cry. "But I know that you could never like me because I'm just a baker's daughter and I'm not special. I'm not pretty or rich like Chloe, so just go ahead and date her. You would be much better off with her."

Adrien hugged her, and she looked up in surprise. "Never say that about yourself, Marinette." he said. "You may not be rich, but you're an amazing designer, you're beautiful, and you're Ladybug, for god's sake! There's a reason that you're Ladybug. And it's because your kind, brave, and never look down your nose or act like your better than people, no matter who they are. You are so much better than Chloe."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." he said, and kissed her. "Ready to go face our friends?"

"Yes kitten."

"Then let's go, m'lady." he took her hand and they walked toward the snack room, ready to answer any questions that were thrown at them.

 **So that's the next chapter! I tried to put a spin on the normal watching their own show reveal. Also, I got way to happy writing this for my own good. In the next chapter you guys get to meet Alex and Amanda, so I'll try to get that out fast! Anyway, this is Ali Wind, signing off. Stay Miraculous!**


	3. Stormy Weather

**I'm back! I figured out how to make more chapters! Yay! OK, now on to the chapter.**

"Where are we?" Marinette said, in a bit of a daze. She had just woken up, and was lying on a beanbag. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could make out blonde hair and green eyes, and Ayla's red hair. "Chat?" she said, assuming that an akuma had attacked them and he was there to save them.

"Umm...No, sorry." Adrien said.

Wait, Adrien?! Oh no, I thought he was Chat Noir, and he isn't! He probably hates me now! Ahhhh!

"S-sorry I called y-you Chat N-Noir Adrien."

"It's fine. Anyhow, you should around. This is pretty weird."

She stood up, and turned in a slow circle, taking in her surroundings. She had been sitting on a red bean bag that had black spots. Adrien's, who was sitting to her right, was black with green paw prints. Alya was to her left, and her's was orange with white silhouettes of fox tails on it. Nino was next to Alya, and his was dark green with light green turtle outlines on it. Chloe was sitting behind her, and her's was yellow with black bees on it.

There was a shelf full of bags of popcorn, and a microwave that was on top of a small counter. The counter was also home to a large cookie jar in the shape of Tikki. Yes, Tikki. Wait, what?! Oh no. well, whoever designed this place sure thought of everything. Wait a second...what's that?! There was a small fridge in the corner, and it had a magnet on it. The magnet was a small black cat with green eyes. That's probably Chat's kwami. And from what he's told me, that fridge is probably filled with camembert.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Alya was saying.

"I do." A girl, around 14, suddenly appeared. She had wings, and was floating. She had multicolored pigtails in the main colors of the Miraculous, with the top of her head dyed teal. She was wearing a red and black-spotted shirt, and a black skirt with lime green paw prints lining the edge. She had on a foxtail necklace, a turtle bracelet, and a bee shaped hair comb in each pigtail. "Sorry if I scared you." she said. "My brother, Alex, brought you here. He's watching my five-year-old sister, Amanda, while I explain to you guys what's going on here. To start off, my name's Allison, but you can call me Ali. This is a dimension that I created to have you guys watch your own show. But I wasn't exactly ready yet. I'm still working on renovations. Anyhow, in my world, you guys are a TV show. Which means that by the end of this, two of you will hate me, one of you will half hate, half love me, and the rest of you will be very, very, happy. And very surprised. As to how you got here, my idiot brother brought you here. You'll get to meet him, and my sister, later. Anyhow, let's get started. The first episode is called Stormy Weather."


End file.
